B Well Mom aims to increase understanding of factors that predict poor asthma control during pregnancy as well as add knowledge of the basic immunology of pregnancy. The Division of Intramural Population Health Research is underway with the collection of biospecimens to test the primary hypotheses, and has a number of samples that are currently stored in RNALater solution. Given the lack of knowledge of how long cells can be stored in this medium before integrity of the ribonucleic acid (RNA) is in question, the isolation of RNA from specimens stored in RNALater solution is needed.